


Come to the Dark Side, Sherlock

by SylverWillow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverWillow/pseuds/SylverWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to get Sherlock to join him. Guess what finally lures the great consulting detective to Moriarty's side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to the Dark Side, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shernanigans Party on Tumblr.

"Join me, Sherlock," Jim cooed, circling the tall detective. "We could be so great together. No one could stop us."

Sherlock shook his head. "Never."

"We're two of the most brilliant minds ever seen. Just imagine it. Wouldn't you rather work with me than against me?"

"No." Sherlock was adamant. He didn't see the point of joining Jim. Not to mention he would never let Sally Donovan be right about anything.

"Oh, come now. Don't be like that," Jim's voice was reminiscent of someone trying to talk a pouting lover into sex for the night. "Just think. No more having to deal with idiots. And if people turn out to be morons, you can just tip off the police anonymously."

As enticing as that sounds, Sherlock's answer remains the same. "I'm not joining you, Moriarty."

"What if I throw in something to sweeten the deal?" Jim asks.

"No."

"Not even if I offered you cookies to come to my dark side?"

There's a change in Sherlock's demeanor. If he were an animal, his ears would perk up.

"What kind of cookies?" he asks slowly.

"Any kind you want," Jim whispered, his breath teasing Sherlock's ear.

"Peanut butter?" he asks.

"Any kind you can think of."

"Chocolate chip?"

" _Any_ , Sherlock. Do be a little more original."

"White chocolate Macadamia nut?"

"Three bakers. Three kinds of cookies. All you have to do, is join me."

Sherlock smiles slightly.

"I'm your man," he declares, offering his hand for Jim to shake.

"Excellent," the consulting criminal grins broadly.


End file.
